The study of intra-clot tPA for DVT (clinical protocol 04-CC-0178) has reached its accrual limit, and no more patients were enrolled in FY 2011. We have described the findings and conclusions of our work in a paper published in the Journal of Vascular and Interventional Radiology as well as a detailed report of the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of tPA, its inhibitor, substrate, and end products for the 30 patients treated in this study. We also plan long-term follow up of treated patients with non-invasive studies of venous blood flow and validated measures of post-phlebitic symptomatology. We hope to study the use of tPA for DVT at time points later than 2 weeks after symptoms, to see if the benefits demonstrated in the group treated within 2 weeks of symptoms will be observed in those with DVT that is symptomatic for longer periods of time. We hope to begin a study of the use of low dose infusions of tPA for patients with symptomatic but stable pulmonary embolism, with the goal of demonstrating a benefit over standard treatment with anticoagulation.